The Idea Of Love
by Cal -Cell93
Summary: AU: The Halliwell sisters own a bookstore coffee shop duo while the triad still are hunting them. Phoebe struggles with good and evil as she learns Cole's dark secret. I'm bad at summaries. Trigger warning enclosed later on
**So... first Charmed fanfic I've written (well since I was like 8 years old.) I've been using this fic as writing practice. Not new to fanfics but was inspired after finding this show again on Netflix. Kinda a fast paced fic. I'm nervous about it. Don't kill me please if I get something wrong. Love Phoebe since I was 4 (when I started watching the show and 20 now.) Anyways! I don't own the characters. Please Enjoy.**

 **ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN!**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

The smell of coffee was brutally welcoming at the entering of the bookstore coffee shop duo 'Books & Brew'. It made the perfect compliment to 'new novel smell'. Together they made an aroma from heaven, but it wasn't the only thing from heaven. Phoebe Halliwell, a young and beautiful honey brown brunette, left the browsing section. She and her two sisters, Prue and Piper, were co-owners of 'Book & Brew'. Phoebe swayed her hips and her arms followed in a sexy natural way. Across the room she had spotted her prey; her lawyer boyfriend Cole Turner. Phoebe swayed with a confident swagger in her step over to him. He seemed to have already gotten her a cup of coffee. Her smile was bright and he had a dimmer, happy, but dimmer smile than she.

"Hey Cole," she said while sitting down. Cole passed her the coffee and she sipped on it; burning her tongue no less. "Hot!" She softly exclaimed. "Must've not kept you waiting long, huh?"

"No, not long." Cole said. Something seemed to be on his mind. Phoebe, being a curious little cat that she was, wanted to pry but knew that doesn't always end up where she would like. She always felt a cold shadow over Cole. He had secrets he wanted to stay secrets. There was a nebulous and intriguing aura around that man. It wasn't the only felt Phoebe felt. Her heart was gushing with care and affection for him. Cole made her smile like she hadn't for so long. It was a great feeling. Anxiety and nervousness was nonexistent; not even in her vocabulary around him. That mysterious man who sat across from her had a tight grip on her every being. Phoebe was maybe too blind by her feelings. Cole's impossible to read persona was 'too' daunting and sheltered. Cole reaches out and touched Phoebe's hand. Their fingers embrace and intertwine.

Then her body feels a jolt through it. Her eyes close suddenly. Phoebe saw Cole at the mercy of an unfamiliar demon. He was being battered and tortured. The mental pain of it was great and the premonition lasted enough to make Phoebe want to cry. Her vision stopped and her face relaxed from its focused look. Phoebe sat in silence trying to ponder over what she saw. She didn't even hear Cole gently calling her name.

"Phoebe, you alright?" With a slight sharp exhale and smirk Phoebe's whole visage changed. It was relaxed as usual now. She took another sip of her coffee and rested her elbows on the small cafe table; putting her weight forward on them.

"Yeah I'm fine," Phoebe said with a slight smile. There was much and yet nothing to say between them. It was the company they enjoyed. They met often so both were always up to date with each other. Everything was going as normal until Cole's phone went off and he just 'had' to answer it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He said into the phone before ending the call. "I have to go. Work. Though... Which way is the restrooms? I keep forgetting." Phoebe stared at him with a semi-disappointed gaze. This happened too often as of late. Cole always was working and to her it was honestly not possible to have so much work on one person. Next Phoebe got up, almost forgot her coffee, and walked Cole to the browsing side of the shop.

"Just down there and to the right," she said. The man leaned forward and Phoebe's lips caught his. It was a quick sweet loving kiss. Something only a cliche fairy tale could produce. Cole then followed her directions to the restroom. Phoebe turned her back for a second before going to face his direction again. What she saw though made her concerned, horrified and frightened all at once. In a dark corner Cole changed, like the shadows of a picture were adjusted, and became distorted as he shimmered away. Either he was a demon or Phoebe has lost it.

She couldn't tell in that moment if her heart was pounding because it was breaking or because a lustful dark part of her soul was aroused by this new information. That part of Phoebe knew Cole was demonic and that section was turned on by it; calling for it. This was more alarming to her. This dark part of herself was either true or what love does when it blinds you.


End file.
